Please Remember Me
by emeraldeyes1990
Summary: I heard this song a few week ago, the words made me think of two certain people. H/M Please Review


I don't own M*A*S*H, although I would love to. Sadly the song doesn't either.

Please Remember Me - Leanne Rymes

_Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
And your left with yesterday_

He's looking at me, I have to say goodbye, its time to go home, the war is over. God, how the pate 3 years seam like 3 days, all that we have go through is about to end. A blessing… to some… to me a nightmare.

_Left with the memories  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
And be happy for the time  
I had you with me_

I think of the things that we have gone through, throughout the war, how we have become close, closer than ever thought possible, nearly as one, only if I could tell him that I love him, then we would be as one forever. But I cant… just let him go. Just be happy of the time that you had with him and that you knew him.

_Though we go our seperate ways  
I won't forget so don't forget  
the memories we made_

I have to leave, my jeep is waiting. But I know that I won't forget the thing that he has done for me. He helped me become Margaret, not Hot Lips or the Major, but that lady beneath them. He made me Margaret. All the memories that we have made, the laughs, the tantrums, the crying the hysteria. Somethings I would rather forget, but they all tie me to him, so I don't want to. They are memories that we made together.

_Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
and you were there for me_

I hope that he remembers me, please remember me Hawk. Ha Hawk, I don't think that I have ever called him that but a dozen times, but now it fits him perfectly. He was always there for me, as I was for him. Though I never really showed it, I always cared. I will always be there for him… always.

_Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
while we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me_

God, help him remember, Don't let him forget though he will want to. The time was our, but neither of us took the chance. Both too scared, I see it now, both cowards. We were both wild and free, you more than me, I never let it show, how that angers me. But from now on I will show it, be true to my self and show it. Show it because you showed me how.

_Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's sad to walk away  
with just the memories_

Goodbye, that's what I have to say to him, say goodbye and leave forever but I don't think that I can do that. No… I have too, it will be good for both of us. We have learnt from each other, that is what we must take forward. The memories will help me make it. Just walk away Margaret.

_Who's to know what might have been  
We'll leave behind a life and time  
I'll never know again_

But, if I stay what will happen? Could I actually ask him to take me, to be with me forever, to break him? To do that I would have to ask him to stop being who he is….a womanizer. In a good way. How in a good way I don't know he just is. I couldn't do that to him. He would have to make that decision for himself. I guess ill never know.

_Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
and you were there for me  
And remember, Please remember me_

Jus let him remember me and the goodtime. Let him know that I will always be there, Just a phone call way.

_And how we laugh and how we smile_

That laugh of your in infectious, you laugh and so does everyone else does, I love your laugh. Oh and yor smile, your smile, cheeky yet genuine.

_And how this heart was yours and mine_

You have my heart Hawk, always, and I will have your even if it is in secret. I will keep it safe, take it wherever I go.

and how a dream was out of reach

I guess the dream of me, a house, husband; family was just too far out of reach. Though I stretched I still couldn't grab it. Nobody an say I never tried… Just not hard enough.

_I stood by you, you stood by me_

You stood by me through it all, the pain and the happiness… thank you. I hope that you noticed that I stood by you to, though not as open.

_We took each day and made it shine_

You showed me how to take everyday a step at a time, and through that all my days with you have shined. Shined so bright

_We wrote our names across the sky_

We wrote our names across the sky for all to see, to show that we are not ashamed of who we are. I was before, but after I met you I have learnt to love myself, and to be honest I like being me.

_We ride so fast, we ride so free  
And I knew that you had me_

I am now so free and everyday goes by so fast. I wish I had more time with you to see where all this ends up. But… its out of our hands. Last night I realized that you had me, that you have always had me, whether either of used wanted it, probably from the first day I met you.

_Please remember, please remember_

Please remember me. Because I will always remember you.

'Just get into the jeep Margaret' I tell myself but he calls me,

I look at him; he beckons me with his eyes, the next thing I know we are kissing, a amazing kiss, like none other I have ever experienced.

'Margaret, there is something that I need to ask you'

From the look in his eyes, I don't think that there is a chance that we will be saying goodbye, and maybe just maybe we will be remembering together.


End file.
